


Хороший, плохой, правильный

by Musteline



Series: Каракатица [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musteline/pseuds/Musteline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ханамия теряет себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший, плохой, правильный

− Дорогая, я дома! – за неимением других вариантов дверь приходится закрывать бедром, а туфли стягивать – наступая на задники, хотя Лео терпеть не может варварское обращение с дорогой обувью. Впрочем, после такого дождя ей прямая дорога на ближайшую помойку.

Рядом с вешалкой валяется старомодная коричневая кожаная куртка, навскидку 4L, если не больше. Кого Ханамия подцепил сегодня, Капитана Америку?

Осторожно придерживая размокшие пакеты, он заходит в гостиную. Неизвестно, где Кэп забыл свой щит, но вот с мечом у него точно все в порядке: член, который самозабвенно облизывает Ханамия, даже с порога выглядит внушительно.

− Мог бы и не устраивать пип-шоу, − для порядка выговаривает ему Лео, бочком пробираясь к кухне. На этом диване он и не такое видал.

Ханамия выпускает чужой член изо рта и отвечает, не поворачивая головы: 

− Мог бы и не пялиться так явно. Ты рано сегодня, милый.

− Чт-то?!.. – вносит свою лепту Кэп. Видимо, он только заметил, что их тройничок с Брайаном Молко превратился в квартет. Ханамия почему-то любит заниматься сексом под "пласов", хотя Лео не стесняется называть их убийцами возбуждения. Под такую музыку хорошо вешаться, а не сосать, – считает он. А Ханамия считает, что Лео давно пора потрахаться. Они оба правы.

− Рассла-а-абься, детка, это свои, − тянет Ханамия. Он пьян. – Ты лежишь, я лижу, Лео дрочит в гордом одиночестве, и все счастливы. 

Он возвращается к минету, но, похоже, Кэп так и не привык к широте современных взглядов – парень вяло протестует, приподнимается на локтях и отпихивает его голову от своего паха, тут же прикрываясь ладонью. Руки у него тоже большие, но для того, чтобы полностью зацензурить картинку, ему следовало бы использовать обе. 

Наконец Кэп садится, поднимает голову, и до Лео доходит, что он только что внимательно разглядывал яйца Киеши Теппея. 

− Приветик, − радушно улыбается Лео. – Какими судьбами? 

 

Через несколько минут Ханамия медленно вплывает на кухню, лучась, как эсминец "Асигара" в свете восходящего солнца. Он выглядит слишком довольным для того, кому только что обломали секс. И слишком довольным для Ханамии, что не может не настораживать. Лео хвалит себя за предусмотрительность, потому что взял длинный нож. 

Но гадюка не торопится атаковать, а вместо этого ложится плашмя на стол, почти перегибаясь через него, опирается подбородком о подставленную руку, а второй рассеянно поглаживает толстую хромированную ножку. Или намекает, или вспоминает. 

Лео режет ростки бамбука, искоса поглядывая на разнежившегося Ханамию. Тот выглядит впавшим в транс и совсем безобидным, значит, самое время убегать с воплями.

Но ничего не происходит. Нож стучит по доске, Ханамия ласкает стол, в гостиной кого-то чувственно посылают нахуй – идиллия. Лео ставит сковородку и принимается за грибы. С волос капает на полотенце, течет по шее, и он зябко передергивает плечами: промокший пиджак пришлось снять, а тонкая рубашка неприятно липнет к спине.

− Расскажешь? – все-таки спрашивает Лео и высыпает нарубленные овощи на сковородку, стоя вполоборота. К Ханамии лучше не поворачиваться спиной, если ты только что нарушил его планы. Да и спустя год тоже не рекомендуется.

− Моя сучечка… − мечтательно откликается тот, и вопреки всем законам логики кажется, что он имеет в виду Киеши. – Моя сладкая девочка… Теперь вот тут, − Ханамия сжимает кулак и подмигивает ополовиненной бутылке чего-то крепкого, стоящей у раковины.

 

Спустя неделю он видит "сучечку" во второй раз. Они вваливаются с Ханамией в гостиную, когда Лео по уши в чертежах, целуясь и раздеваясь на ходу.

− Только не здесь! – предостерегает он, споро собирая плотные листы. Черт, завтра представление проекта, и если что-то придется переделывать, поспать так и не удастся.

Киеши смущается, бормоча приветствие, а Ханамия смеется и утаскивает его к себе, не забыв показательно облапать на глазах у Лео. Отличная задница, к слову. Он кисло улыбается и возвращается к чертежам, краем сознания отмечая доносящиеся из спальни стоны, но потом проект его увлекает, и Лео уже не слышит никого и ничего.

К тому времени как он заканчивает, в квартире уже тихо. Лео собирает свое будущее повышение, засовывает в тубус, проверяет костюм и обувь, чтоб не получить с утра неприятных сюрпризов, и, успокоенный, идет в душ.

А в 3:12 за стеной начинают бурно трахаться.

Ханамия не умеет молча. Вообще ничего не умеет молча, но ебаться без звука – для него это просто сверхзадача. Лео ругается, накрывая голову подушкой, хотя она не спасает от воплей, терпит еще несколько минут, а потом все-таки вскакивает и тянется за планшетом. Можно еще раз прогнать свою речь, вдруг найдутся недочеты? Он слишком молод и красив, чтобы снова вмешиваться в личную жизнь Ханамии.

Крики смолкают в половине шестого, но ложиться уже нет смысла. Лео снова включает кофеварку, оттягивая момент похода в ванную: не хочется смотреть на такого себя, наверняка он отвратительно выглядит. 

На деле все оказывается далеко не так плачевно, как ожидалось. Отказ от алкоголя и здоровое питание делают свое дело, так что после бритья он наносит сыворотку, потом добавляет под глаза немного консилера, тщательно зачесывает волосы назад и понимает, что любая майская роза будет завидовать сегодня Лео Мибучи. Презентация проходит блестяще.

 

Еще через несколько дней Киеши приходит снова, для разнообразия трезвым, в отличие от Ханамии, которого он транспортирует на своем широком плече. Лео едва не запарывает эскиз, когда Ханамия опускается на колени прямо в прихожей и расстегивает ширинку на чужих джинсах.

Киеши протестует, Лео протестует, но ему глубоко насрать на мнение статистов: если Ханамия решил сделать вам минет, то он его сделает. Уж Лео знает это, как никто, поэтому он просто закатывает глаза, отворачиваясь от виноватого взгляда Киеши, уже успевшего опустить свою лапищу на черноволосую макушку, и уходит к себе.

Утром они пьют кофе все втроем, а Лео так и тянет нарисовать на синей футболке, едва не лопающейся на широкой груди Киеши, белую звезду.

 

Киеши прочно закрепляется в их квартире, и Лео чувствует по этому поводу смутную тревогу. А еще – легкую зависть. И, возможно, каплю ревности, но это уже относится к Ханамии, ведь они друзья. И не такие друзья, когда ты хочешь его годами, готов быть ему кем угодно, лишь бы рядом, а он встречается с тренершей, которая даже не в состоянии нормально причесаться, идя на свидание. Нет, настоящие друзья! Ну, возможно, между ними есть парочка отсосов по пьяни, но это не в счет. Все меркнет перед фактом, что Ханамия Макото умеет дружить, не ломая при этом конечностей.

Человека-невидимки из Киеши бы точно не вышло, хотя он очень старается не доставлять Лео лишних хлопот, даже периодически готовит, хотя как у него хватает на это времени – остается загадкой, ведь с Ханамией они трахаются едва ли не круглосуточно. После третьего визита полиции и штрафа за нарушение общественного порядка Ханамия устанавливает шумоизоляцию, и Лео снова спокойно спит по ночам, а утром старается не обращать внимания на такие мелочи, как, к примеру, валяющиеся в коридоре розовые трусы, спереди изгвазданные чем-то красным, что в равной степени может быть кровью или вишневым вареньем. Хотя по его глубокому убеждению, розовыми могут быть только изящные трусики, а никак не семейки.

 

Лео не нравится, куда все это ведет. За последний месяц он уже успел перевидать их в любых ракурсах и позах, голыми, одетыми, зажимающимися, трахающимися, вылизывающими друг друга… Они как животные в течке. Даже как-то звали его присоединиться, и Лео затрудняется сказать, хорошо или плохо то, что тем вечером Ханамия был под кайфом.

А еще через пару недель Лео понимает, что с Ханамией происходит что-то странное: король мудаков превращается в радужную принцессу. Он почти не язвит и не провоцирует, дикие выходки прекращаются, как и загулы на всю ночь, все чаще Лео, возвращаясь домой, видит их уютно устроившимися на диване, и Ханамия – Ханамия! – обнимает Киеши, рассеянно вычерчивая что-то у него на плече, пока по телику идет какой-то очередной блокбастер. Кто еще чья сучечка.

Это неправильно и дико – то, как он смотрит на своего ебанутого Кэпа. Блядь, Лео знаком этот взгляд влюбленного идиота! Кто-то встрял по уши. 

Нежность Ханамии Макото – отличное название для триллера.

 

Киеши это тяготит – вот что доходит до Лео еще через пару дней. Несмотря на амплуа жизнерадостного придурка, этот парень смотрит дальше фасада и отлично понимает, что к чему. Но не хочет этого. Просто пока не знает, как сказать. Хороший мальчик не любит плохого мальчика, хороший мальчик хочет ебать его во все дыры, загибая над диваном. 

Когда Ханамия относит подушки в чистку, Лео предпринимает суицидальную попытку с ним поговорить. Она ожидаемо проваливается, а ночью он долго не может заснуть, и даже не потому, что Ханамия вдруг решил разнообразить отношения с Киеши дверью спальни Лео, просто его друг отлично умеет отыскивать болевые точки и в несколько рядов проходиться по ним пневмостеплером. Утром он выламывает несколько кубиков замороженного настоя шалфея, но до конца убрать припухлость вокруг глаз не получается даже с помощью специального геля.

 

Еще три дня – и Киеши разрывает отношения. Ханамию, умницу Ханамию, привыкшего видеть людей насквозь, это известие застает врасплох. Он в течение нескольких часов сидит на кухне, уставившись в одну точку и не реагируя на вопросы, а потом безобразно напивается: впервые после первого курса университета до блевоты и пьяных слез. Лео убирает, умывает и молчит. Говорить, собственно, и не о чем.

Ханамия идет в разнос. Увольняется из крупной геолого-разведывательной компании, бросая с огромным трудом добытую должность, доставшуюся ему путем грязных интриг, подробности которых он с непередаваемым удовольствием расписывал Лео, вдрызг расплевывается с матерью и почти не приходит ночевать. В редкие набеги домой выглядит просто кошмарно, будто наркоман со стажем, и пахнет соответствующе. Лео терпит жуткий беспорядок, пытается как-то помочь, но все без толку.

Обуздать его невозможно. Лео выгадывает момент, когда Ханамия более-менее трезв и еще не успел закинуться тем, чем обычно закидывается, старается убедить, что так дальше продолжаться не может, просит возвращаться хотя бы поспать. Ханамия улыбается и дает торжественное обещание каждый вечер приходить домой. К несчастью, он его не нарушает. К еще большему несчастью, он приводит гостей.

Теперь их квартира похожа на какой-то притон. Лео серьезно подумывает о том, чтобы съехать, потому что по приходу самое безобидное, что его ждет – это запах травки. Обычно все обстоит куда хуже, и когда он находит под кухонным столом использованные шприцы, терпение лопается. Он звонит Хьюге, напрашивается с ночевкой, и плевать, что там его девка, пусть эта гребаная сучка, за столько лет так и не оценившая, какое сокровище ей досталось, хоть раз отойдет на второй план! Правда, Хьюга оказывается один и без лишних разговоров предлагает ночлег своему другу. Другу, блядь.

Когда на тесной кухоньке Хьюга наливает ему чай, Лео почти решается открыться. Кажется, что терять уже нечего. Останавливают только трясущиеся руки – он случайно замечает, пытаясь поднять чашку. Брызгает кипяток, обжигая пальцы, Хьюга тащит его к крану, открывает холодную воду, потом роется в морозилке в поисках гелевых блинчиков, которые полагается прикладывать в таких случаях, ведь у него все как полагается! Правильный мальчик Хьюга Джунпей. Блинчики, тем не менее, затерялись на просторах минусовой неизвестности, поэтому их роль временно берет на себя пакет с горохом. 

Жжет. Жжет пальцы холодом, жжет руку там, где Хьюга ее держит (почему не отпускает? почему?!) жжет губы желание поцеловать, жжет глаза от осознания, что ему никогда не получить того, чего хочется. Влюбленный натурал без чувства прекрасного. Угораздило, блин.

Хьюга менторским тоном выговаривает ему за то, что довел до такого, а Лео дебильно улыбается и млеет – ведь тот ненавидит Ханамию, а все равно беспокоится. Правильный сердобольный Хьюга. Он пытается оправдаться, но его обрывают на полуслове:

− Да плевать мне на этого мудака! Из-за него Киеши до сих пор после игры прихрамывает. Я о тебе беспокоюсь!

− Спасибо…

Видимо, в глазах так явно расцветает счастье, что Хьюга выпускает его руку и нервно поправляет очки, пятясь назад. Лео отводит взгляд.

Ночь проходит сладко. От осознания того, что за тонкой стенкой спит Хьюга, встает, и Лео дрочит, представляя, как зайдет к нему в спальню, сядет на кровать, потянет вниз одеяло… Кончает, крепко обхватив то место на руке, где касались пальцы Хьюги, вытирается, выбрасывает салфетки, выпивает стакан воды и вскоре спокойно засыпает – не стыдно, он давно привык довольствоваться малым.

− Я знаю, что нужно делать, − утром говорит Хьюга, величественный, как Акамацу Норимура, только без лысины и в очках. Ладно, неудачное сравнение, но стеклышки поблескивают весьма воинственно, и Лео слишком умилен, чтобы придираться к собственному ассоциативному мышлению.

То, что они подъехали к дому Аомине Дайки, Лео выясняет, когда видит самого хозяина, покачивающимся в гамаке, растянутом между двумя деревьями. Растолкав его и выслушав в свой адрес пару ласковых, они все-таки проходят внутрь, и за стаканом отвратительного на вкус лимонада Хьюга излагает свой план.

Лео ожидает, что Аомине начнет возражать, потому что похищение людей – это уголовно наказуемое преступление, а он как-никак полицейский, но тот говорит только:

− А, Ханамия? Такой бровастый мудак? – и обещает помочь, предварительно стребовав взамен "ты знаешь что", отчего Хьюга сразу мрачнеет, но соглашается.

 

Ханамия возвращается в убранную до стерильности квартиру на третий день, трезвый, отмытый и худой, как щепка. Смотрит волком, но ничего не говорит. Пьянки-гулянки прекращаются, хотя радоваться рано: теперь он просто целыми днями сидит на диване, не расставаясь с ноутом.

Лео пытается воздействовать, но Ханамия даже не огрызается в ответ, и такое безразличие пугает больше всего. В этих красивых черных глазах должно гореть злорадство, а не отражаться кадры какой-то стремной порнухи.

− Ненавижу Киеши, − использует Лео последнее средство. Раньше он старался избегать этого имени, но сейчас уже все равно. 

Реакция такая же тусклая, как и обычно:

− Я тоже, − роняет Ханамия и отворачивается.

− Как ты умудрился позволить этому придурку сломать тебя?! Без слез же не взглянешь! – в сердцах орет Лео и выскакивает на улицу. Лицо горит, и он успевает пройти несколько кварталов, прежде чем удается хоть как-то взять себя в руки. Стыдно. А еще он очень устал.

Когда он возвращается домой, Ханамии нет.

 

Достучаться все-таки удалось, и от этого хочется танцевать. Ханамия вернулся, пусть и выглядящий как тень себя прежнего, но это снова тот привычный, родной мудак, которого он, чего греха таить, любит. Лео скучал по его мерзким выходкам, по бессмысленной злобе на весь мир, по беспринципной язвительности и планомерному выяснению собственных уязвимых мест, чтобы потом ударить побольнее. Нет, он вовсе не мазохист, разве что игры со связыванием любит, просто Ханамия рожден быть сволочью, а Лео нравится, когда в его вселенной все на своих местах.

Пожалеть об этом приходится очень быстро. Ханамия каким-то образом выясняет, где они встречаются с Хьюгой, и решает дать понять, что снова в строю. Для внутренней гармонии Ханамии нужно, чтобы окружающие страдали, желательно бесились, стирая в крошку зубы. Ему хорошо, когда кому-то плохо, и на этот раз роль жертвы выпадает Лео.

Ханамия подсаживается к ним за столик, обнимает его за плечи, придвигаясь слишком близко, и интимным тоном рассказывает Хьюге самую страшную тайну Лео. Сказку о том, как педик на натурала запал. В полной прострации Лео выслушивает, в каких позах дрочит и что шепчет, кончая, сколько пальцев в задницу сует, представляя в себе член Хьюги, и в каких выражениях обычно отзывается о Рико. Что характерно, Ханамия говорит чистую правду, не приукрашивая ни слова. Правильный Хьюга не хочет верить, и ситуацию можно было бы спустить на тормозах, но Лео сам все портит, впервые в жизни затевая драку. Ханамия от неожиданности пропускает первые два удара, давясь репликой о предпочитаемой форме вибратора, а потом их растаскивают.

− Это правда? – Хьюга держит его за плечи, и в глазах у него столько боли, что внутренний голос просто захлебывается воплем: соври! соври!

Но Лео просто уходит.

Дома он на всякий случай проверяет телефон и почту, сообщений от Хьюги ожидаемо нет, там только реклама нового спа-салона и уведомление о грядущей распродаже в одном из бутиков. 

Ханамию хочется убить, но тот неплохо справляется и сам: он ничего не делает наполовину, ни в чем не знает меры. Страсть к саморазрушению возвращается, только теперь через курение и не вызывающих доверия партнеров для секса, которых он притаскивает к ним домой. Частенько Лео, возвращаясь после работы, застает их прямо в гостиной, и Ханамия скользит по нему ищущим взглядом, насаживаясь на член или заглатывая его едва ли не вместе с яйцами, реже – сам трахая кого-то безликого. Лео не запоминает их, к чему? Он знает, что видит этих парней в первый и последний раз.

Через некоторое время он прощает Ханамию. Лео не умеет сердиться долго даже на тех, кто этого заслуживает каждым пятном своей черной души, поэтому они вроде как мирятся. А потом в их жизни снова появляется Киеши.

 

Ханамия притаскивается среди ночи в невообразимом виде и непотребном состоянии: в жопу пьяный и одетый, как горничная из мейд-кафе, будит задремавшего над чашкой Лео – тот не рискует садиться на диван и теперь работает на кухне – и начинает рассказывать. 

Поначалу он просто тупо смотрит, как болтается на локте кружевной чепчик, а еще отмечает, что белые чулки очень идут Ханамии, хотя на женщину тот все равно не похож. Но постепенно до Лео доходит, о чем идет речь – этот придурок умудрился припереться в таком виде на свидание к Киеши Теппею. На свидание с девушкой, кстати. У Ханамии какая-то нездоровая привычка ходить на чужие свидания. И, будто мало было триумфального появления, он еще и в красках расписал ей сексуальные предпочтения Киеши и размер его члена. Получается, на Лео Ханамия просто тренировался. Что ж, стоит сказать спасибо, что тогда он хотя бы не в платье пришел.

Ханамия упивается своей выходкой, и у него окончательно развязывается язык. Так Лео узнает, что сдвиг на Киеши имеет более долгую историю, чем ему казалось. Где-то со старшей школы, когда у Макото ушел почти год, чтобы понять, почему он не может оставить в покое Железное Сердце Сейрин и готов расшибиться в лепешку, лишь бы причинить Киеши боль.

− Я хотел доломать его… − мечтательно шепчет Ханамия. – Разбить все мечты и ткнуть мордой в осколки, только чтобы он обязательно знал, что это я. Он должен был научиться ненавидеть, а я был единственным, кто мог заставить его испытать это чувство. У этого сраного двухметрового милашки должна была быть темная сторона, и я мечтал вытащить ее наружу. Но мне это так и не удалось, хотя я даже в ту фирму пробивался только из-за того, что там работал он.

Лео мог бы сказать, что он неправ, темная сторона у Киеши есть – он любит жесткий секс без обязательств. Скорее всего, только с парнями, ведь мало найдется девушек, способных выдержать его прихоти без вреда для себя. А, возможно, только с Ханамией, потому что Киеши – хороший парень и наверняка мучается раскаянием. Или Лео просто все выдумал, но если он прав, Киеши еще вернется.

И Киеши возвращается, как Бэтмен. А Ханамия без проблем сошел бы за Ядовитый Плющ. Все повторяется: снова улыбки, многообещающие взгляды, посиделки и потрахушки на отчищенном диване, а еще домашнее мисо − для него Киеши обжаривает говядину, от которой по квартире плывет умопомрачительный запах. Ханамия без зазрения совести таскает его шмотки, выходя к завтраку то в огромной футболке, то в спадающем с одного плеча свитере – и больше ни в чем. Киеши не сердится, наоборот, у него теплеет взгляд. Как Лео и подозревал, он все-таки хороший парень, и Ханамии удалось его зацепить.

От Хьюги приходит сообщение. Первое за долгое-долгое время и совсем короткое, даже без приветствия: "Я порвал с Рико". Лео хочется ответить: "Поздравляю", − а потом заблокировать этот номер, но он пока раздумывает. Без Хьюги его жизнь стала намного спокойнее, и он уже не уверен, что готов мчаться по первому зову на крыльях любви. Он видит, к чему это может привести – когда любишь.

Ханамия обнимает Киеши за плечи, поглаживает затылок, целует, поднимаясь на цыпочки и прижимаясь всем телом, а когда тот утыкается ему в шею, вылизывая ключицы, Лео мельком ловит в зеркале взгляд, от которого по телу пробегают мурашки. Киеши должен бы знать, что Ханамия не умеет прощать. И не собирается учиться.


End file.
